Assassin in Titan Tower
by desertwraith
Summary: Upon the untimely death of one of his team members, unsuspecting Beast Boy is picked to investigate, but with so much Tofu, deception and various romances will he ever get around to catching the killer, or is his culprit closer than he thinks?


Assassin in Titan Tower

Chapter 1: A Hell of a Day.

"Beast Boy, wake up!" It was Aqualad, shaking me urgently. "C'mon, man, there's a new villain on the loose and we've GOT TO GO!" Yawning, I rose sluggishly. "Jeez, why don't you guys ever wake us with breakfast in bed?" I groaned sarcastically. Ever since T-tower had expanded to take on new members, it was hard to get a moments peace. 'There were however, advantages.' I thought to myself, admiring the blond beauty still sleeping next to me. "Terra, babe." I whispered, nudging her. "We gotta get goin." Groaning as she rose, Terra groggily opened her bright blue eyes, "You look how I feel!" I exclaimed with a tired chuckle. "Morning, you." She cooed happily and reached out to touch my nose playfully. "UP NOW!" yelled speedy, who I hadn't noticed joining Aqualad in the harassment squad. "Okay, Mr. boss man." I groaned, sarcasm marinating my words as I rose, helping Terra up on my way.

Soon, we were off, running towards whatever pathetic, stereotypical enemy awaited us next. Today's shift consisted of Speedy, Aqualad, Myself, Terra and Starfire, out of tradition, Robin had opted for the shifts to always consist of five titans when it could be helped. Today Speedy, as Robin's appointed second, was in charge, and boy could you tell! "Aqualad, Terra, Check the market!" He barked. "Beast Boy, Starfire, you guys take downtown!" Dreamily watching Terra as she blew me a kiss goodbye, I set off with Star, happy to be rid of Speedy. As we flew, me only half morphed into a bird so I could talk. (New trick I know!) Starfire turned to me. "Speedy's sure a team player, dontcha think?" I jested. "No." She replied simply, a wanton expression on her face. "I think he is arrogant and rude and less fit to be in his position than myself, you, or even Terra. I do not find him a 'team player' at all, dear friend Beast Boy." I sighed, 'this was going to be a long trip.' Luckily, after a little while we found our man, a big demonic terror, looking every bit like the red horned, trident wielding fella we all know as the devil. "Oh hey Satan." I mused, swooping down, "You gave me a 'hellova' fright!" SMACK! He raised a clawed fist, thumping me out of the sky. Instinctively, I morphed into a Goat, "Now who's 'horny'?" I laughed as we bumped heads. He swooped his fist for another swipe, this time I was ready though. "The power of mice compels you!" I jeered, morphing into the rodent too small for his clumsy clawed mitts. I then changed to a kangaroo, kicking him full force in the gut and sending him flying into the middle of the road, glancing wearily at speeding cars surrounding him. "I wouldn't try to cross if I was you." I taunted, morphing to a gorilla. "In morning traffic this stretch is the highway to hell!" With that, I leaped over to him, pinning him down, ready to knock him out, when something hot and really powerful hit me square in the back. Letting go, I yelped, whirling around, searching for my new foe, only to see a very apologetic looking Starfire, eyes still glowing green. "Sorry Beast Boy!" She yelled in shame. Turning back, Big red was gone, no noise made, no trails of carnage to indicate where he might have gone. 'Maybe that guy was smarter than he looked.' I wondered. "Sorry!" Starfire pleaded loudly, innocently destroying my train of thought. "You moved, and I..." "It's okay, Star, really. If Speedy asks we never saw anything." I laughed as the doomed look on the redhead's face changed to a happy, bubbly one. "Oh thank you, friend Beast Boy!" She yelled, embracing me in a hug that would crush a tank. "It's fine." I insisted, struggling for air. "The only part I'm pissed about is that I can't tell Terra and Cyborg bout my awesome puns!" (Seriously, if puns could kill!) As we flew home, she looked at me, excitedly grinning. "Hey, Beast boy!" She chirped. "What is it called when one has romantic feelings for another but cannot enter romantic involvement due to circumstance?" "A bummer!" I grinned before I could stop myself. "Beast Boy." She turned to me serenely. "I have a bummer on you." That, despite being scarily hilarious, didn't make me laugh. 'It wouldn't make Robin laugh either, SHIT!' "Crush, Starfire. It's called a crush and you don't usually tell the person you like." Confused she asked "But then how would the person you are crushed on know how you felt?" I said nothing, pretending to focus on the journey home. 'Sometimes, ignorance is bliss!'

Chapter 2: Morning of Mourning

Sitting cross legged on my bed, I watched as Terra combed her hair before bed, counting from a hundred down as per her nightly ritual. "So, I fought Satan today!" I informed her, raising my eyebrows. "I know, babe, 41, 40, 39, I just hope Speedy doesn't find out!" Smirking I began to tease her. "34, 68, 159!" I yelled. "Oh, you little devil, what POSSESSED you to do that?" she jested. I looked at her, tears in my eyes. "I love that you love my puns, Terra!" I cooed. "Well I love that you love that I love your puns, Beast Boy." She smiled. Then, her expression changing to a more serious one. "I want this to last forever!" She said. She kissed me, and I traced her hips with my hands as I lowered her onto the bed. "Well I don't know about forever." I mocked playfully. "But I have been told I can last a while!" Two hours later we lay, cuddled into each other, her hair resting on my arm, as we dozed off to dreamland, devil may care. 'DEVIL MAY CARE! That was a good one, hehe, should I wake her up to tell her? Nah, she looks so peaceful... yawn...'

A harsh, high pitched scream awoke me from my slumber. I rose quickly, turning to it's source, horrified. Lying there was Terra, a knife pierced her breast, straight through her heart, a disturbed look of shock on her face that was normally so wonderfully peaceful. Instinctively, I gripped the large, gem hilted blade, wrenching it free and holding my love tight. "Terra!" I sobbed. "Who did this to you?" She just stared blankly, her face frozen in torment. Suddenly, there was a crash as the door was kicked in by a large metallic shoe, Raven and Cyborg running in. "What happened here?" Raven demanded, shock showing through her usually calm aura. In defeat, I dropped to my knees. "It's my fault!" I wailed. "I should have protected her... I... I never should have taken her outta that stupid school! She had a second chance by some miracle and I went and blew it!" Gently putting her arms around me, Raven soothingly shushed me and held me tight as I groaned pathetically, my tears drenching her cape. Suddenly , my stomach lurched. I pushed her away just in time to lean over the doorway, vomiting violently. "Man, that's nasty!" Cyborg whined, earning him a cold look from Raven. "Aww!" She cooed, removing her tear sodden cape to wipe my mouth. "So you DO have a soft side, huh?" I whispered weakly. "When my friend and team mate has just lost the one he loves, even I can play nice." She assured. Then, everything went dark.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried by Cyborg's too-muscled-to-be-comfy arms, and taken to the team meeting room. In it sat a decent score of the titans and also a government agent in a full suit. "Hi." He said formally, holding out his hand. "I'm special agent Hawk from the FBI." I weakly stretched out my own gloved hand to shake his. "I'm here following the murder of one Terra err... blank, I asked for you specifically." I looked at him, disbelieving what was being implied. "And I'm a suspect?" I demanded. "No, no." He chuckled. "Far from it in fact, you see, the FBI doesn't like to get too involved with you... umm, how should I put this? 'Alternative' forms of law enforcement." 'He said alternative as if he was describing some hippy shaman using plants instead of medicine' I thought. Condescendingly, he continued his spiel. "So I'm here to appoint one of your very own an FBI detective, this way the problem can be addressed without cause for much, umm... mingling between our departments!" Robin stood up. "Agent Hawk!" He barked. "I know what you're thinking but Beast Boy is a terrible candidate for the job, he's devastated and impulsive, not to mention the only one present when the murder actually happened!" I couldn't believe this! Robin, my friend, our leader was actually suspicious of me ME! 'or, is he trying to cast suspicion on me?" I asked myself slyly. "Stand down, boy!" Hawk ordered casually. "I've already ran all of your profiles through our database and Beast Boy is statistically the least likely to have caused the attack. Besides, apart from Starfire, he is the only titan Psychologically incapable of taking a life. I've double checked it." Robin just grumbled some resemblance to an acknowledgement. "Right all!" Hawk sighed. "Newly appointed inspector Beast Boy is to have full access to anything in the tower he sees relevant to the investigation, this includes, but is not limited to: records, camera footage, room searches, interrogations and detentions. That is all." Robin began to stand again, obviously outraged that he had no say in the matter 'Why was he so against me having this power?' I wondered. "That is all!" Agent Hawk cut in, silencing him and with that, the agent left.

Chapter 3: Working, Hardly

Despite the untimely death of my one and only, being a detective was pretty fun. After a while of creating blooper reels out of CCTV footage of Robin's early training attempts, confiscating some very suspicious video games from Cyborg and demanding access to Raven's underwear draw for reasons of national security, I decided I should start doing some work... right after another shoulder rub from Starfire which was vital to the success of the investigation... Yeah, I should really start looking for leads! Sitting at my desk, I pulled out a pen and paper, then spent a good half hour doodling on it, before remembering the situation. 'Man! How does Robin do this?' Sighing, I wrote down a list of things I knew for sure.

1. I am innocent, so is/was Terra... Or was she, no she'd never, she was so happy!

2. Cyborg has confirmed that the attack was probably made from someone in the tower as the window, despite being open, was too small for anyone to enter... Unless he's the assassin and trying to cover up... Which would mean that the attack was made from someone in the tower, square one!

3. I have checked the murder weapon out and it's a strange design. It's a huge knife, almost a sword, almost a meter in length, it is riddled in gems and Robin has confirmed it was laced with a rare poison for the attack. The strangest part though is that there is a sort of notch cut deep into the knife's handle, not big enough to slide a pen into but it goes from the start of the hilt, almost to the end of the grip, my guess is that someone sliced a notch in it, indicating Terra as one point... If this is the case, I'll cut a notch on their forehead!

4. Raven likes to wear thongs on occasion, and by the size of her bras I should really start paying her more attention... WAIT! I'll have to submit this report! (The above point has been scribbled on and is only just legible)

I've finally got it, I've got a whole team at my disposal so, like a true detective, I have decided to utilize them. Cyborg is checking for entry possibilities, Robin's examining the murder weapon, Speedy is checking the room for clues, Starfire is conducting room searches and Raven is keeping an eye on everyone. I am sitting here, awaiting any breakthroughs with my tofu and soda. First, Robin entered. bringing with him the strange knife and a training mannequin. Wasting no time, he set the doll up on the far end of the room and approached me with the knife. "I scanned it for fingerprints" He stated. "But the only ones there are yours from where you pulled it out." With a slight tone of irritation he continued. "The design is aerodynamic down to the last detail, it could have come through the window, used as a throwing knife." I begun to speak but he continued. "However, there is one problem." He then picked the knife up and hurled it at the training doll as hard as he could. "As you can see, it barely breaks the muscle tissue!" I nodded (as if I could indeed see this.) "Also, the poison has been tested and it's like none I've ever seen, I'll keep you posted." As he walked out, I remembered how deep the knife had been in Terra. 'It must have been thrown really hard!' I thought, returning to my notes. Next, Cyborg entered. "Hey, BB." He greeted. "Nothing to report except that the open window was the only breach of security." That certainly matched with what Robin had found. I was making decent progress! "Well if you're all done you might as well have a break." I offered. "Any chance of getting those video games back?" He pleaded. "Sorry." I grinned. "They're still under examination!" Huffing, he went off to sulk. Then Speedy entered. "I examined the room." he stated. Didn't appreciate that Starfire girl getting in my way either!" Silently chuckling to myself, I listened to what he had to stay, most of it was already known. No footprints at the doorway thanks to my puke, the unlocked door, the closed window... 'Wait a sec!' "Closed?" I demanded, "Cyborg said it was open!" Shocked, Speedy gasped, a look of realization on his face. "I think I know who our culprit is!" He shouted. Exited, I called the others and we sat around my office. (I know, pimp has an office right?) Then, Speedy turned to the last person I thought he would. "Starfire!" He shouted with an outstretched finger, leading to a series of disbelieving gasps. "Do you, or have you ever had any feelings for Beast Boy?" "I don't see how that's..." I started, but then I did see the relevance. 'The crush, the closing of the window, the poison... It all adds up.' I was almost sick, watching that deceitful bitch lie through her teeth when I knew she did like me, enough to... "Furthermore." Speedy continued. "Starfire, "I'd like you to throw this knife at that doll." Without protesting, she did almost effortlessly, a defeated expression on her face as it stuck in all the way through. Robin then continued to say that the poison used was in fact from Tamaran, her home planet. This was all I wanted to see. "Starfire!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "You are under arrest for the murder of Terra, you are to be confined in the titan holding cells until I decide what to do with you, CASE CLOSED!"

Chapter 4: Things Change

After I closed the case, things went back to normal. Well, not quite. That night, I lay in my bed for the first time since the death. lonely and sad, I imagined Terra's beautiful figure lying there, tears running down my face as I traced the indent in the mattress from where she had been. I then imagined Starfire, cackling like her evil sister, Blackfire, actually happy that Terra was... dead. The thought sickened me. 'There'll be no sleep for me tonight.' I decided, and opened the door, walking into the living room. Sitting on the couch was Raven. She was hot, beautiful even but she felt like a big sister to me. "Rae." I greeted. "Oh hi, murderer!" She hissed and I gasped in shock. "what?" "I know of the demon inside you and I think it's disgusting that you blamed Star for something the occult made you do!" 'The occult?' "Raven, you're scaring me! Demon?" Then it hit me, 'Satan!' "He never escaped me, he... he's inside me?" "Yes!" Raven replied, a disgusted look on her face. Quickly, I turned, running to the cells where Starfire was being kept. "Star!" I yelled, 'You're innocent, aren't you?" She nodded solemnly. "I could have never aimed that shot up, friend Beast Boy and I loved Terra, she was my best friend and just because I had a bummer on you doesn't mean..." "A crush, Starfire, but that's not important." "Beast Boy don't let them hurt me?" She begged, almost making me cry. Suddenly, I felt my head explode into unconsciousness, Satan's voice laughed in my head and I awoke to find Starfire lying dead, the same knife in my hand and the same look of petrified horror on her face that Terra had worn. Suddenly, Speedy entered the room, followed by Raven. "We've caught you red handed, assassin!" Speedy shouted as if I was a common crook. "No!" I yelled, "You don't understand, It wasn't me, somebody knocked me out and then..." Raven shook her head in disbelief. "So what, whenever there's a killing you just happen to be there unconscious with THAT knife?" She asked. In shame and fright, I morphed to a rhino and charged at them. Speedy instinctively held his bow up to block and I broke the string off, feeling it casually wrap around my horn as I bust a hole in the wall and made my escape, hoping against hope that I could find the only person who could help me.

I sat in the library of the school where Terra had been found at, secretly out of some wild fantasy that she'd return. The voice of Satan had, for now fully subsided and I sat with my head in a book, absorbed in a little self reflection/pity. In my head I went through several memories. Of the kiss Terra blew me which, for some reason was even more memorable then the sex. Of Starfire's look of defeat when she knew she'd been set up... 'by me.' Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, glancing a strand of long blonde hair, I almost jumped for joy. "Terra?" I practically yelled. "No." The girl stated, ignoring the various people huffing at my disturbance of the peace. "It's me, Kitten." 'Kitten, the Killer Moth's daughter?' "You're a crook!" I gasped, raising my voice. "You're on the run!" "Hey, I've done a few petty crimes, I'm no wanted assassin!" She smirked, but seeing the look of despair on my face, she sighed, easing her tone and sitting down next to me. "Hey, you're Beast Boy, right?" She asked innocently. "You're meant to be funny and nice, not kill people and yell at girls." "Well I'm not Beast Boy anymore!" I hissed. "I'm just a psycho assassin who doesn't even have the balls to answer for his crimes, you might as well call me... psycho-no-balls-assassin-guy!" Giggling, she put her hand on mine, looking into my eyes with her deep blue ones. "Well listen, Mr. psycho-no-balls-assassin-guy." She mused. "I don't see a gutless killer, I see a gentle soul who has obviously been framed." I looked back at her. "You don't understand, Kitten." I insisted, raising my voice. "I'm NOT nice, I DO yell at pretty girls and I'm NOT funny!" "Well **I** think you're funny, and apparently you think I'm pretty." She giggled. "No... I... umm." "No?" She asked. "So I'm not pretty?" "Yes." I corrected her, without thinking. "You're... beautiful!" "Beautiful, huh?" She laughed. Blushing, I went silent, careful not to say anything else stupid and, instead decided to watch her as she flicked her long blonde hair back and looked back at me, totally trusting, gazing at me serenely with those dark blue eyes that seemed so perfect. "You're innocent, Beast Boy." She whispered, leaning a little closer. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do." It was obvious she was no saint, she was on the run too but one thing was for sure. She had no doubt in her mind that I was innocent and for just a split second 'or was it an hour?' I dared to believe her, as I stared into her clear blue eyes and leaned forward to meet her lips with mine

Chapter 5: The Night I Ruined Everything

Laying against a tree in the lush meadow, I gently held Kitten, running a hand through her hair. "It's like I've known you..." "Forever?" She finished. "Same!" Gently she looked at me with those eyes that were so like, yet so different from Terra's. Terra had always wore her feelings on her sleeve whereas Kitten's eyes had held a serene innocence, despite her misdeeds. After a while of chilling and the odd kiss, Kitten spoke. "Babe." She said, soothingly. "Can I play with that knife you carry?" Shrugging, I handed it to her. "Sure, just don't hurt yourself, kay?" Relax!" She reassured me. "I'm no emo!" After holding it a bit, she stroked my chin playfully with her free hand. "So, cutie." She sighed casually. "Tell me the story of how this big knife winded you up here with me." Several storytelling hours later, she wore a massive smile on her face. "BB!" She gasped. "You didn't kill anyone and I can prove it!" I looked at her, confused, as she ripped the bowstring from around my neck that I had since fashioned into a neckless. 'A memoir of what I had done.' "Watcha doin, there?" I tried, but she was hard at work, ripping a branch off the tree we had been leaning on and making what loosely resembled a bow with the stick and string. Holding her hand out for the knife, I handed it back to her and all my questions were answered when she fit the bowstring INTO THE NOTCH on the knife and released the tension, easily burying the 'arrowknife' into the tree! Flashing back, I pictured Speedy setting Starfire up, getting the poison, firing the knife into my room that night from outside and sneaking off into the shadows, complaining about the cold so that Star would innocently close the window, only to set her up, knocking me out in the cell and talking in the demon voice to spook me. "But, why?" I asked. "Speedy never had any beef with Terra!" Brushing her hair back, Kitten explained. "The way I see it, Speedy killed Terra to open up the opportunity to frame Starfire so that Robin would break the rules to help her, what he was after was Robin's position, but you kept popping up and getting in the way so he had to kill you too only, being an FBI detective, he couldn't just assassinate you as agent Hawk would've then been on the case, so he framed you for both deaths, exiling you and thus freeing him up to do what he pleases to remove Robin from the titans." "Wow!" I gasped. "Anyone ever told you that you're way too good lookin to be this smart?" "I know!" She mused, hugging me. "See, babe?" She pointed out. "I knew you weren't a killer, just a..." "Gentle soul?" I finished, kissing her as I held her as close as humanly possible. "And now that you know, you have no reason to ever go back, right?" I looked at her, puzzled. "Well isn't the fact that we know you're innocent enough? It doesn't matter what THEY think! We could stay hear forever, grow old, settle down, live peaceful lives, why go back?" "Because a murderer still lives amongst my friends!" I said. "They're all in trouble, I need to save them!" For a second, I thought I had made my choice, that she was going to leave me there and then, and for that brief moment, all seemed lost again. "Kitten." I begged. "I need to do this but I don't want to lose you, babe I think I..." "Love me?" She asked 'I love it when she does that!' "Well I love you too and I'm not gonna let you go to your death on some suicide mission for your honour!" "But..." I started. "No but's!" she instructed. I'm coming with you and that's final!" "No, Kitten, I need to... Wait, what?" "I'm coming with you!" She stated simply. "I do have some uses outside the bedroom, you know!" Laughing, half at her joke, half out of pure joy at the concept of sharing this mission with Kitten, I sat with her and we planned it all out.

Approaching the giant T, I kissed Kitten one more time before zipping her in the bag and knocking on the door, 'with all that make up she really looks like...' The door creaked open as Cyborg answered. "Watcha doin here, little guy?" He fumed urgently. "If they catch you, they'll lock ya up!" "Too late!" Yelled Robin, pointing his staff at me from behind Cyborg. "It's okay, Robin." I said, I've just got something to show the team, then I'll go quietly." "I want to trust you Beast Boy." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Please!" I begged. Obviously still holding me in just high enough regard to give me one more shot, Robin led me into the meeting room. As I sat, Speedy eyed me with an all knowing smirk on his face. "Just the originals." I told Robin "and Speedy." I noticed the murderer's eyebrow raise in slight confusion as Aqualad led all but Robin, Raven and Speedy out of the room, but he didn't seem too phased. "Now, as you all know." I started, addressing the crowd. "Not too long ago, Terra was killed." Raven snorted in disgust and Robin tensed a little, apparently upset with my 'hypocrisy.' "Well, she came back from the dead once and she's done it again!" I exclaimed in fake excitement, placing the bodybag delicately on the table and opening it revealing Kitten who looked so much like Terra with all the makeup, only I could tell the difference. "Hey, guys" Kitten exclaimed just as Terra would. "Let me tell you a little story about how one of you killed me and framed Beast Boy here. Suddenly, as expected, there was a disturbance, but not the one we thought. "You've ruined everything!" Raven shrieked, all eyes turning to her in disbelief and shock as she pointed her finger directly at me. "After I killed Terra, using my powers to work the knife, you suspected Star just like I knew you would, so I scared you into hiding with all that demon crap, and summoning that Satan ghoul. You were meant to come back with the bowstring and window leads I on purposely set up for you! You were then meant to frame Speedy followed by your untimely 'assisted suicide' after you figured your life's purpose had been fulfilled, I was meant to kill Robin and take full control of the tower! You weren't SUPPOSED to return with that... that undead bimbo!" She shrieked, fuming at Kitten. "She was never meant to come back! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" In a rage, she fired a blast of dark energy at 'Terra,' one last desperate attempt to complete her task and I jumped in her way, determined not to let it all happen again, morphing into a hippo and taking it directly as I painfully passed out.

Chapter 6: Irony

When I woke, Robin was standing over the bed I recognized all too well. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. I nodded, then suddenly remembered what had happened. "Sorry for passing out last night!" I pleaded. "You coulda used me against Raven, huh?" "Raven's dead." Robin stated simply. Kitten killed her with the knife the moment you were hit." ' KITTEN!' "Look, Robin." You can't arrest her, I mean, she saved us all, right?" "Sorry Beast Boy but Kitten's far too notorious a criminal to get off like that. Once he sees the finished report, agent Hawk will lock her up. The best she can expect is fifteen years with good behavior." Tears forming in my eyes, I started to get angry. "She didn't have to come back!" I argued. "She came back and saved you all, for me!" Sighing, Robin looked at me. "Speedy did have one idea but I don't wanna know about it, you understand?" I nodded, slightly confused but desperate for any way to save the girl that had healed my pain. "Send him in." I ordered. When Speedy entered, he wore a grin I'd never seen on the usually uptight titan. "Mornin, buddy." He greeted cheerfully. "Hope you've got good news about Kitten!" I pleaded. "I'm afraid not." He sighed with still a trace of a smile. "Kitten is a wanted criminal and there's no way around that. I'd like to tell you a story though, it's about how a valiant beast-knight defeats a wicked witch." And so he told me the story from Raven's point of view, the framing, the scheming, only to be brought down by Terra, her first victim with the knife she'd done the deed with. "But that's not how it happened!" I protested. "I know that." He smiled "But don't you think it's ironic that Raven went to her grave with the idea that Terra actually rose from the dead, sought her out, and reaped her revenge?" "It is ironic, I s'pose." I agreed. "So what?" "Well that agent Hawk guy." Speedy continued. "He seems like a stickler for irony, don't you think? I think he'd prefer THAT version of the story instead." I looked at him, unbelieving. "But... but... you're gonna let me do this? You? Mr. goody two shoes?" I gawked. "I saw something today." he explained. "I watched two wanted criminals commit identity theft and kill an original teen titan, yet I'm glad they did! Sometimes rules need to be broken to protect the concepts they protect." Nodding in approval, I cheekily grinned. "I like this new you!" I laughed, signing the pre written report he had made as a present to me. "You remind me of... me!"

One week later, I lay on my good old bed, Kitten next to me, reading the thank you letter from the newly appointed superagent Hawk to me. "...and in conclusion." She continued, snuggling up, closer to me. "It's agents like you that have helped me achieve my new position and I'd like to offer both you and Mrs Terra Blank positions in my own personal team. You freaky kids are alright by me! (Also, the request for a legal name change from 'Terra' to 'Kitten' has been processed and accepted, please find attached, one passport and one driver's licence.) I hope you will both consider my offer and I give you my thanks. Signed, Agent Lesley Hawk." "So, you think you'll 'consider his offer'?" I asked, mocking the letter's formal tone. "With that sorta cash you could buy a wicked home, bigger than titans tower!" "My home is wherever you are." She stated serenely, gazing into my eyes with her deep blue ones. "This is Beast Boy." She said, running a hand through my hair playfully. "Please find attached one girl that ain't going nowhere!" Judging by her mock-formal tone, she obviously didn't want to work for Hawk but was prepared to, to be with me. "You know." I said. "I would really love a pay packet like that!" Slightly upset, but trying in vain to hide it, she nodded. "I guess we're leaving then?" She asked. "Nah!" I grinned. "Cyborg could never let me live down working for a guy named 'Lesley!' I think we're best off here." Smiling, I put my hand up to her face as she leaned into my embrace, falling into dreamland before I could hear her muffled reply.

The next morning, we were woken by the sound of urgency. "Wake up, guys!" Aqualad yelled "Yeah, get up, guys, quick!" Speedy chirped in. "What is it?" I asked, getting ready to fight whatever villain that had attacked this time. I heared a groan as Kitten sat up too, rubbing her eyes. "What the hell do you two want?" She snapped, tiredly. Suddenly, both Aqualad and Speedy quietened down, looking a little embarrassed, before saying, in perfect unison. "We made you guys breakfast!"


End file.
